What's stopping you?
by peetasbunsdistractmealot
Summary: The night Katniss decides to tell Peeta she loves him. This is my first fan fiction so I hope its good! Please review!


Katniss realized someone after the rebellion. She loved Peeta. Needed Peeta. Wanted Peeta. All the nights she had spent with him fighting off the nightmares,had led to something more. She had never been that good with words. Not knowing how to say things. But she wanted to tell him. Felt like she had to. Laying in bed, his arms around her keeping her warm, she decides she must. "Peeta? Peeta are you awake?"  
Peeta stirs next to her "Yeah I am now. What is it? I didn't hear you scream."  
"Well I didn't have a nightmare. I just wanted to talk to you. I…. I missed you."  
"Missed me? How did you miss me I've been right here?"  
"I…." She begins but doesn't get to finish. The look he gave her was too much. Her feelings taking over, she moves her head towards his, Kissing him. Roughly. Not stopping for anything. Kissing him as though her life depended on it. As it once did. She doesn't stop until she needs air. She pulls away slowly.  
"K-Katniss…." He whispers slightly out of breath. She only nods slowly  
"Why did you kiss me Katniss"  
"I….." She starts "I wanted to"  
"Katniss, the only time you have ever wanted to kiss me was in front of cameras, what's going on?"  
"Peeta,I didn't just kiss you because there where cameras all the time. If so you would have gotten a lot more." She laughs a little trying to make things less,awkward.  
"Katniss?"  
"I want to kiss you again, you know?"  
"What's stopping you?"

She smiled. An evil kind of smile, full of lust. Bringing her face back down to his she whispered "I don't know."

This time its Peeta who kisses first. Bringing his lips the rest of the way to hers. The sound of pleasure she makes puts a smile on his face. The kiss is more sweet, passionate. Filled with love. Katniss running her hands through Peeta's hair, Peeta running his hands along her back.

Katniss pulls away, slowly. "Peeta, I need to tell you something,important."

Peeta smiled at her. pushing a piece of hair behind her ear he wispered "Katniss I think I already know"

Katniss smiled and laid down, her head on Peeta's chest. "I still want to tell you."

"Go ahead"

"I... can't."

Peeta smiles down at her. "Then tell me in the morning"

Katniss smiles and closes her eyes. Peeta kisses her forehead before closing his eyes himself.

In the dream Katniss is running through the woods. She hears Peeta scream out, In pain. "Peeta?" She calls out "Peeta where are you?" She hears him scream again and starts running towards the sound. "Peeta?" SHe screams out, calling for him. No answer. "Peeta?!" This time she screams it out like a beg. He answers her "Katniss, I'm here." His voice sounds far off. She runs faster, needing to find him. She sees him behind a few trees. "Peeta" She says relived until she sees what is happening. Mutts. Giant mutts. Ripping Peeta into shreds. "Peeta!" She cry's out horrified. Its too late. Peeta's dead body is left there. The mutts disappear. Peeta's body is unrecognizable. Katniss starts screaming.

"Katniss! Katniss, its okay! Katniss!" Peeta shakes her awake.

"P-Peeta..." She lets out a loud sob. "You were dead and I..."

"It was just a dream look at me, I'm fine." He smiles at her, rubbing her arm to try to get her to calm down. "Everything's alright, Katniss."

She doesn't say anything. Just falls into his arms, weeping. He rubs her back softly and kisses the top of her head. "Shh, it's alright. It's alright."

"No Peeta! It isn't alright! I don't want to see you die anymore! It isn't fair!"

Peeta doesn't know what to say, he just rubs her back softly, as she sobs.

"Peeta?" She says softly. Calming down a little.

"Yes?"

"Do you still have dreams about... it all?"

"I do."

"What happens?"

"Same thing as always. My nightmares have always been about losing you."

She stops sobbing completely. Taken aback by what he said. "You still remember having those dreams?"

"Katniss, the capitol could hijack me a thousand times over, I'd still remember those nights on the train."

Katniss smiles then, and leans in close to Peeta, kissing his lips as light as she can. But he pulls her in and makes the kiss deeper, pulling her into his arms. They sit up in the bed wrapped in each other's arms. Katniss pulls away so slow it would almost be impossible.

"I want a glass of water." She says

He stands up and offers her his hand. "I'll go downstairs with you." He smiles.

She takes his hand and smiles back, standing up.

They walk downstairs together. Hand in hand, not saying a word. When they get to the kitchen, Katniss lets go of Peeta's hand.

"I'll get you the water." Peeta says, walking over and picking up a glass.

She smiles "Thank you."

He hands her the glass full of water. "You know, I never thought I would get to kiss you that much again."

She laughs, and takes a sip of water. "I couldn't help myself anymore, I needed your lips against mine. I still do."

He takes in a deep breath. "Why do you suddenly feel this way?"

She sighs and takes a step towards him. "I don't know. I've had time to think, about how I feel about you. No more games to keep my mind busy. It's just you and me and I like it like that. I didn't know how I felt about you at first but now..."

He reaches his arms out, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close to him. "I love you." He says, kissing her cheek softly.

"I know." She whispers, looking up at him, a smile on her lips. "You love me too much."

"There's no such thing." He places his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. She sighs against his lips, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moves his lips away, still holding onto her. She wraps her arms around him and holds him in a hug, putting her head on his chest. He sighs deeply.

"I wish I could tell you... as easily as you tell me." She whispers.

"Let's go back upstairs." Is all he says back.

She nods and starts to walk, but he pulls her back into his arms. He picks her up, her feet dangling over his arms. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles. "I never thought anyone would carry me like this."

He smiles and kisses her. "Well, I think its sweet."

"So do I."


End file.
